Cammie Has A Baby
by GallagherGirl33
Summary: The Gallagher Girls have just graduated and Zach leaves Cammie, saying maybe he'll come back someday. Cammie soon learns she's pregnant and now she has to decide what to do with her baby.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was eighteen and I was walking out of graduation with my three best friends and Zach beside me. We were all walking to the after-graduation party. Zach and I were trailing behind my friends while my friends chatted excitedly. Zach and I were holding hands and he pulled me in the nearest secret passageway but they didn't notice.

"What's up, Zach?" I asked.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Cammie, I want you to know I love you."

"I love you, too, but what's this about? You seem really upset," I said.

Zach stared at the ground. "I've been asked to go on a mission."

"So? You'll be home soon. I know you'll be okay. You always are. We took down the whole COC and we're fine. I'm not worried about it," I replied unconcerned.

Zach shook his head. "Gallagher Girl, it's for at least five years."

I stared at him in shock. "You can't take it."

"I've already accepted," he replied. Tears stung my eyes. "I know. I love you and we've been through so much, but we need time apart. We have to experience our lives. We should be free to do what we want in our first years as spies. When we have stable lives and careers, we can try again, but I feel like we need time to experience life alone for a little while."

I glared through tears. "So, you want to go date other girls? That's all this is! I can't believe you didn't even tell me about this mission until right now. How could you do this to me?"

"Gallagh-" he began.

I cut him off. "Don't call me that. We're done. For good. I never want to see you again." I stormed out. I walked back to my room and laid on the floor sobbing. Half an hour later, my friends walked in and looked shocked to see the state I was in. They instantly went to comfort me.

I spent two weeks locked in my room. It took me a whole afternoon to get out that Zach left me to Bex who told Liz, Macey, my mom, Abby, and Solomon. They all took turns visiting me. Macey walked in with pizza for myself and her. I smelled the pizza and ran to the bathroom. I was throwing up and Macey held my hair back as her eyes went wide. When I finally stopped, she was still muttering to herself and I was laying down on my bed.

I finally got sick of her muttering. "What are you freaking out about?"

She sighed. "I don't know how to say this. Don't freak out, but... Are you pregnant?"

"What? No! Of course not!" I exclaimed.

Macey raised an eyebrow. "Are you one hundred percent sure? There's not even a small chance?"

I shook my head. "No, no. No way." My eyes suddenly got really wide.

"What is it?" Macey asked nervously.

I sighed. "A month and a half ago, after a date I had with Zach in town, we said I love you for the first time and, well, um..." I blushed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm getting you a test right now!" Macey practically screamed. She ran to her drawer and grabbed three out and threw them at me.

"Why do you have these?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Emergencies. Take them and I'll get the girls." I walked to the bathroom and Macey got Bex and Liz. I left them in the bathroom and I was waiting the five minutes to check when they walked in with freaked out faces. Macey clearly told them and I was thankful she did.

"How much longer?" Bex asked.

I answered, "Two minutes and 21 seconds." She nodded and we waited in silence until the little alarm I'd set beeped. I stood up to go get them, but stopped. I started crying. "What am I going to do if I am pregnant? Zach left and he made it clear he wanted freedom. A child would chain him to me. Do I tell him? If I decide to, how will I even find him? Will he even want this child? Should I even keep the baby? How will I take care of it? Oh my gosh-"

"Cammie," Liz cut me off. We were all kind of shocked she was the one who cut me off. "If you are pregnant, you have nine months to figure out what to do. And we don't even know you're pregnant yet! Calm down and read the tests." I nodded and walked to the bathroom. I picked up the tests. Positive. Positive. Positive. I walked out of the bathroom and back to my friends with tears in my eyes. I handed each of them a test.

Simultaneously, they read, "Positive." They all gave me a big hug as I broke into sobs. Them reading it for me made it official. I was pregnant and I had to deal with it. At that moment, I decided to quit worrying about myself and start worrying about my child. I would love him or her so much and I was going to keep it.

"Now, we talk about what to do. Decision one and the most important, will you keep the baby?" Bex asked.

I nodded. "I wouldn't even consider terminating it. I already love the baby too much. I also can't imagine someone else raising the child I spent nine months caring for. I'm going to keep my baby!"

"And I'll dress the baby up and make it a little heartbreaker, no matter what gender!" Macey said excitedly with tears in her eyes.

We all laughed and Liz said, "Are you going to tell Zach?"

"I don't know. What do you think I should do? One of you do pros and someone else do cons," I told them.

"I'll take cons!" Bex said. "Okay. He broke your heart because he wanted freedom. He's my friend, but clearly he doesn't want stability right now. He wants to be spontaneous and crazy. If you tell him about this child, one of three things will happen. Option one: He'll do what he knows is right and take care of your baby with you. You'll get married and live out a perfectly nice life, but Zach will always have a small piece of him that regrets it. You don't want him taking that out on your child or you. Option two: Zach shows up, helps for a little after the baby is born, but then runs off, leaving you and a child asking where daddy went. And option three: Zach breaks your heart and tells you he wants nothing to do with you or the baby." By the end of her speech, I was crying more. I knew Bex was right on.

When Macey didn't step up, Liz sighed and said, "I guess I have pros. Wouldn't you want to know you have a child? It's unfair to Zach to not at least inform him that a child exists. And what if Zach realizes he made a mistake? You could have your baby and it could have it's mommy and daddy. You decide."

"Liz, you put up a good fight, but your scenario was the end of a movie while Bex's were real life. I know Zach and I know Bex got it exactly right. I can't tell him. If anything, it's for his and the baby's happiness. They're better off not knowing each other. If Zach finds out, we say it's not his baby. Only the four of us, Abby, mom, and Joe can know about this. Now we have to go tell them," I said. My friends nodded and followed me to my mom's office.

I knocked and heard my mom say, "Come on in." She was sitting on the couch with Joe and Abby was in a chair across from them. "What's up, girls? Are you feeling better, Kiddo?"

I took a shaky breath. "Kind of."

"What do you mean kind of?" Abby asked.

I sighed. "I'm pregnant."

My mom and Abby looked shocked while Joe said, "I will kill Zachary Goode."

"No. I'm happy about this. I'm keeping my baby and he'll have nothing to do with it. I'm letting you know no one is allowed to tell him that this is his child. It's my baby, not his. If he finds out, we say I had it with someone else," I replied.

Abby stared at me in shock. "You know this is almost exactly what Catherine did to Townsend, right? Now you're going to do the same thing to his son?"

"No. She did it for selfish reasons. She planned to make Zach an assassin. Zach was clear with me before he left that he wanted some freedom. A child doesn't scream freedom to you, does it? I love Zach and I know this is what is best for him and it breaks my heart. My baby won't have a dad because of my bad decisions, but I'm going to be a great mom," I commented with tears flowing down my face.

My mom hugged me. "I think you thought this out really well. I'll be there every step of the way to help."

"So will I," Joe said. Abby sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I don't know where to go now, though," I said. I couldn't go on missions while I was pregnant. I needed a new job and a place to stay.

My mom told me, "Your father and I actually bought a house here a year before he disappeared. We never used it but I've held on to it. You can move in there."

"And you have some money from taking down the Circle," Abby commented.

Solomon said, "And we weren't going to tell you yet, but I was considering taking a year off teaching CoveOps to heal some more. I'm still in pretty bad shape and Abby wants to take some missions, so if you want, the job is yours."

I grinned. "I'll take it."

"And we'll stay and work from Roseville," Bex said. Macey and Liz nodded.

I hugged them. "You guys are the best." Everyone hugged and we prepared for my changing life.

**Hi! Please review with what you think the baby should be. Boy or girl, one or two babies, and possible names! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was now about five months pregnant. I had a doctor's appointment today and I was going to find out the gender of my baby. Abby, Bex, and Macey were on missions, Mom was dealing with the seventh graders who had just arrived, and Joe was filling out paperwork at the CIA so Liz took the day off to bring me to the doctor's.

We were waiting in the waiting room when a nurse said, "Cameron Morgan." I stood up and followed the nurse with Liz following me. She brought me to the doctor's room and my doctor smiled at me.

"Hi, Cammie! Hello again, Liz. Are you excited to learn the gender?" My doctor asked. I smiled and nodded. I had a sonogram and she smiled. "Congratulations! You're going to have a beautiful, healthy little girl."

Happy tears stung my eyes as I asked, "My baby's a girl?"

"Yes," She answered, smiling.

Liz squealed and hugged me. "This is going to be so great! She can go to Gallagher!" I laughed and nodded.

"We should get back to my family," I said. The doctor nodded and Liz and I left to drive to Gallagher. We got to Gallagher in about half an hour and when we got to my mom's office, her and Joe were having lunch.

"So, how was it? What gender is the baby?" Mom asked.

I smiled. "I'm having a girl!" Mom grinned and ran to hug me.

Joe smiled. "I win, Rachel!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Joe laughed. "I bet you'd have a girl and your mom guessed a boy."

I rolled my eyes. "You behave like children."

"We need to think of names!" Mom cheered.

"I like Samantha," Liz said.

I nodded. "That is a really pretty name."

"It is, although I feel Macey will be hurt she wasn't here to help us pick out the name," Mom said.

I laughed. "Too bad for her."

I was now nineteen years old and a full 8 and 3/4 months pregnant. I had been teaching Cove ops class and the girls I taught all loved me. They were so excited for the baby. Joe would come back and teach for a month or so while I had maternity leave. The girls told me I had to come back to show off my new baby, though.

My friends and family had all taken off work for the next two months so they wouldn't miss the baby's birth or first month of life. My mom would still work but since she didn't go on missions, it wasn't a problem.

I was sitting in the rocking chair in the brand new nursery in my house. Macey was packing cute little baby clothes in drawers, Liz was organizing books, and Bex was making sure everything was set up properly. I smiled at my friends and continued rocking in my chair.

"Cammie, this little girl is going to be so stylish," Macey commented. We all laughed and I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Bex asked.

My eyes opened wide in shock. "My water broke!" Ten minutes later, I was in a car on the way to the hospital with my bag and calls had been made to mom, Abby, and Joe.

After 6 hours of pain, I was handed a tiny little baby in a pink blanket.

I grinned as my family walked in and said, "Meet Samantha Elizabeth Morgan." I picked Liz's middle name because we made a deal in tenth grade that we would each have a kid with our middle name. I got Liz, Liz got Macey, Macey got Bex, and Bex got me.

"She's so tiny," Liz squealed with tears down her face.

"I can't believe you made that," Bex choked out. Macey nodded, speechless. Wow. Macey's never speechless.

"My baby has a baby! Oh gosh, I'm a grandmother," mom said.

Abby snorted. "And Joe's a step-grandfather."

"Shut up," Joe said. "Can I hold her?"

I smiled and nodded. "Here you go."

Joe grabbed her and rocked her. "She looks just like you." She did have my blue eyes like me but hers were much brighter. Other than that, there was no resemblance.

I shook my head. "She's Zach's little girl." She had little brown curls on her head already and she was just so beautiful. I swear she smirked at me and I cried. "I wish he could meet her."

"You could always tell him," Abby suggested.

I said, "No. It's for the best."

"We're protecting this little baby like she's our own and until Cammie says he can know, he's going to be nowhere near her," Macey said. I saw my three my best friends with defensive faces. I could tell they were going to sacrifice anything for her.

**Hi! I know it's been forever and I'm sorry but I'm back! This chapter wasn't great but I'm halfway done with the third chapter so it should be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***3 years laters***

Sam was now an adorable, healthy, little three year old girl. Macey was constantly making sure she was the cutest, best dressed little baby in town. Her dark brown hair was styled and she wore adorable little outfits.

A few months ago, I went on a mission for the first time since the pregnancy. I got in serious danger and was almost captured. I realized I needed to tell Zach if I planned to continue field work. We had all been asking how to contact him for about a month and a half.

I was sitting with Macey in the living room and it was time to get Sammy some lunch. I left and she started crying.

I sighed. "Sam, honey, I'm just getting you food." She sniffled and nodded. Sam had been upset since I left. Now she had a little separation anxiety because I was gone for so long. I made Sam's lunch and came back out. Macey had curled her dark brown hair and put her in a cute blue dress. The next thing I knew, in walked mom, Abby, Joe, Liz, and Bex.

"I brought my famous chocolate chip cookies!" Liz exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow. Why were they all here? I wasn't expecting them at all.

"What's up, guys?" I asked.

"Grammy!" Sam yelled, waddling to my mother.

"Hi, Kiddo! How are you doing?" My mom asked. Sam gave her a thumbs up and my mom picked her up. She looked at me and shrugged. "We thought it'd be fun to go out to lunch today. Liz, Macey, Abby, and Bex will hang out with Sam for an hour."

"Okay. What's this about?" I asked.

"We found him," Mom said. And with that, I grabbed my jacket.

My mom and Joe drove us over to a cafe and we sat in silence. Clearly, it wasn't good news. If it was, they would have told me right away. We sat down and I looked at my mom.

"So, where is he?" I asked. My mom looked at Joe and he nodded.

Mom sighed. "Zach's mission ended about 2 weeks ago. He called Joe last night and he said he's dating his mission partner. They've been dating for almost a year. Her name is Brianna and they're very happy together." I felt tears in my eyes. "Honey, don't be sad. You knew you two probably wouldn't get back together."

I nodded. "I know. I'm not upset about that. I'm happy for him. Well, not really. He was a jerk to me. I'm sad for Sam. I don't know Brianna, but I'm not going to hurt her the way I got hurt. Or Zach. Their relationship would be ruined if they knew Zach had a daughter. It's staying a secret."

***12 years later***

I sat in my office as my daughter skipped into the room.

"Hi, Mom!" Sam said, happily. Sam had grown to be a beautiful young girl. Long, dark brown hair, blue-green eyes, thin, tan, and a smirk to match her father's. They looked so similar it was weird. Joe had received a promotion to what was basically an assistant principal. I was the CoveOps teacher and Joe still came into class quite often.

I laughed. "Why are you so happy today?"

She shrugged. "Classes were fun, I got some creme brûlée at lunch, and I got an A on my COW pop quiz so it's been a good day."

"Hey, Sam," Joe said. "Cam, the new teacher is here. We're all meeting in the teacher's lounge." I walked with Joe to the elevator with Sam following closely behind.

"So," Sam asked, "Is this new teacher nice?" I saw a look on Joe's face that I didn't recognize but he quickly covered it.

"She's very nice," Joe said. "She'll be teaching the language classes."

"Can I go with to meet her?" Sam asked.

Joe and I looked at each other and simultaneously said, "No."

"But, Mom," she whined.

"Sorry, sweetie," I said. "You'll meet her tomorrow at breakfast." Sam moped away back to her dorm room and her friends. We got to the teacher's lounge and my three best friends were sitting at a table with 5 seats, each with a cup of coffee in their hand. Liz had taken over for Dr. Fibs, Bex now taught P&amp;E, and Macey took over Professor Buckingham's classes.

"I'm excited to meet the new teacher!" Liz said.

Bex snorted. "We don't even her name. We just know she's a she. So, how's Sam?"

I chuckled. "Whiney. She wanted to come meet the new teacher, too. How's she doing in your classes?"

"She's got the highest grades in all of her classes. How do you think she's doing?" Macey asked sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"How are things with you and Jonas, Liz?" I asked. Liz and Jonas had gotten married about a year ago.

She smiled. "Really well. It's sad I can't be around him during the year but we'll see each other on weekends."

"Okay, everyone. Quiet down," my mom said at the front of the room. I saw a pretty brunette girl standing next to her. I assumed she was the new teacher and she looked about our age. "This is Brianna Evans. She'll be the new language teacher here at the Gallagher Academy."

"Hi! I just wanted to say how excited I am to teach here. I never had the privilege of going to this school so I'm excited to get to teach here," Brianna said with a smile. She seemed really nice. She walked around the room for about an hour before she collapsed on the chair next to us. "Hi. It's nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you, too. You must be exhausted," I said.

She nodded. "It's nice to get to know everyone, but sometimes you just need a break. What are your names?"

"That's Cammie, Bex, and Liz, and I'm Macey. Can I just say I love your ring, Brianna?" Macey said.

She smiled. "You can call me Bri, by the way. And thank you. My fiancé bought it. He did an exchange at Gallagher his sophomore year. You might know him. His name is Zach Goode." I'm pretty sure all four of us were stunned into silence. "So, do you know him?"

Hi! Please review. I know it's short but I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yeah, we do know him. He was in our grade at Gallagher. He and Cammie were actually-" Liz began but I cut her off.

"We were really close. Like, best friends," I said with a fake smile. Liz gave me a concerned look.

Bri smiled. "Wow. It's so hard for him to open up to people so you must be really nice. Why were you guys so close?" She frowned. "Did you, like, date or something?"

I laughed. "Of course not!" She looked so relieved. This is why I'm glad I'm a spy. Not only did I date her fiancé, I fell in love with him and have a daughter with him who was a few doors down the hall. I wanted to befriend Bri so maybe she would get the chance to meet Zach and her future step-mother. I really didn't want to see Zach, though. I never truly got over him and I don't think I ever would because of Sam. Plus, I still hate him a little. Never in my life had I ever been more hurt than the day he broke my heart. Everything was perfect and he destroyed that.

"Oh, okay! I wouldn't have, like, not talked to you or anything, but it might've been a little awkward next weekend when he visited! I'm glad you're friends! That'll be so cool! It'll be a fun reunion for you guys!" Bri said, excitedly. Bex and Macey looked like they were about to burst out laughing so I decided to continue the conversation.

"Yeah. Super fun. We should do something tonight to get to know each other better!" I said.

Bri smiled and nodded. "I don't really have that many friends because I've been on missions on and off since high school. We could go do a girls' night in town tonight."

"That sounds great! So, it's about four o'clock. Let's meet downstairs at six-thirty. We'll go get dinner and drinks in town. It is Friday night so we don't have school tomorrow!" Macey said excitedly. "Now let's go get ready." It was at this point in which we went our seperate ways. Well, Bri did. Macey, Liz, Bex, and I all had rooms next to each other built into a secret passageway. We all walked into my room and they sat down while I started pacing. "So, we're going to befriend Bri?"

I nodded. "Liz, call Jonas and get me Zach's number." She looked slightly confused but walked into my bathroom and called up Jonas. "If Bri marries Zach and I ever tell him about Sam, it's good for us to be friends. Plus, she seems really nice and she needs a friend."

"And Zach?" Bex asked.

I groaned and sat down, putting my head in hands. "I dread speaking to him ever again. He's a giant jerk and now I have to pretend I'm friends with him, but I knew she'd be upset if she knew. I also didn't want to explain the whole mess of Zach and I's relationship. That's why I need his number. To call and give him a heads up. You guys have to help me stay away from him, though, and we need to keep Sam away. The less time she's around him, the lower the possibility anyone finds out."

"Here's Zach's number," Liz said, handing me a sheet of paper.

I smiled. "Thanks. I'll put it on speaker so you can hear." I dialed Zach's number and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" His voice said through the phone. I felt my heart flutter at the sound of his voice but I also felt 16 years of rage come back to me.

"Goode," I said angrily.

There was a pause. "Gallagher Girl?"

"Don't call me that. Please call me Cameron." Macey gave me a thumbs up. "Now, the reason I called. Are you aware that I'm the CoveOps teacher at Gallagher?"

Another pause. "Wait, that means..."

"That I met your fiancé," I practically spit the word out at him. "She was very pleasant and we're actually going out for girls' night tonight."

"As great as this story is, does it have a point? Is this some desperate attempt at getting me back because you remember how amazingly good-looking I am?" Zach asked. I could hear the teasing tone in his voice, but I didn't care.

This just made me angrier. "Actually, the only feeling I have for you is hate."

I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "You know what they say. There's a fine line between love and hate." I just rolled my eyes. "I know you're rolling your eyes at me and I know you know I'm smirking." It's true. I knew Zachary Goode like the back of my hand and he knew me. That's why this hurt so much.

I coughed. "I just called to let you know..." I paused. That we have a daughter together. "That I told Bri we didn't date. She asked if the four of us knew you and when we answered yes she got really nervous. I told her we didn't date and that we were just really close friends so she's excited for our reunion."

"Why did you say we were friends?" He asked. I glared and I knew he felt it. "Not that I don't want to be friends. I just didn't think you wanted to be."

"I have no interest in befriending you." I could feel his disappointment. "There's no denying we have a history. I couldn't say I hardly knew you because she'd know we were lying and I didn't want to worry her by saying we dated. Now, what knowledge does she have about the COC?"

"No knowledge I was involved," he replied.

I smiled. "Good. Then you can lie. It's my story. Good bye."

"Wait! Cammie," he paused. "Thank you. For saving my ass with Bri when you didn't need to. I didn't deserve that. You're a good friend."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for her. She can decide on her own if she thinks your as horrible of a person as I think you are. And we're not friends. We never will be." And with that I hung up. My friends looked concerned for me so I shook my head and said, "Let's party!"

Macey put me in a tiny, tight red dress and painfully high black heels with curly hair, red lipstick, and smokey eyes. When we all finished getting ready, we grabbed our purses and made our way to the door.

"Hey, girls! You all look stunning! So are we ready to-" Bri began as she was cut off.

"Mom! My locket is gone! Did I leave it- oh. Hello. I'm Sam. Who are you?" Sam screamed from the stairs, sounding, acting, and looking a lot like Bex. Bex looked very proud.

"I'm the new teacher, Brianna Evans." And your dad's girlfriend. "Your mom is?"

"That would be me. Sweetie, you take it off every time you nap in my room. How have you not learned this yet? We're training you to be a top secret agent and you can't keep track of your jewelry!" I exclaimed.

Sam just rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. You all look awesome. What are you doing?"

"Girl's night! Woot woot!" Macey said excitedly. We all exchanged a look and burst out laughing at Macey's dorkiness. "Fine. Judge me. I don't even care."

"Can I come with?" Sam asked.

I laughed. "Nice try. Word on the street is there's a CoveOps quiz tomorrow!" Sam ran away instantly while I laughed.

"Is there actually a quiz?" Bri asked.

I laughed and shook my head. "Nope, but she left, didn't she? And she's studying."

"How young were you when you had her and are you married?" Bri asked as we walked to my car.

"I was just out of high school and no, not married. It was a fling," I answered. She nodded. A fling with your jerk of a fiancé.

Bri smiled. "She looks just like you." Not really. People always say that but it's because they don't know how much she actually looks like her dad. "Are we ready to go?" We nodded and walked to my car. We drove over to a bar in town and ordered our dinners.

"So, Bri, what got you into spying?" Liz asked.

Bri shrugged. "I went to regular high school but my parents were spies so they trained me at home. You all went to Gallagher?"

"Yep. We were roommates and we're still best friends," Bex said.

"That's really awesome. I just hope we all become friends!" Bri replied. Then she looked around and said, "Um, Cammie, there's a guy staring at you over there. Do you know him or should we leave?" I looked up and when we made eye contact, I blushed.

"I do know him. He's my ex-boyfriend from sophomore year. Josh," I said.

Macey's head practically whipped around to see him sitting with a group of friends. "No way! Do you think he's single?" Bex shot her a look. "Not for me! For Cammie! He looks really good!"

"Go talk to him!" Liz shouted.

"No. She has to be sneaker. Just walk to the bar, get a drink, and hope he follows you," Bex said. For some reason, I did just that. Probably because of all the drama in my life, I knew things with Josh were always simple. I might have had to lie to him but we worked together really well. As I ordered my drink, Josh walked up.

"Cammie?" Josh asked.

I turned and smiled. "Hi, Josh! It's been so long!" I gave him a hug. "So, how's life been?"

"Really good. I took over the pharmacy and I really love it. Still single, though. What about you?" He asked.

"I'm good. I'm teaching over at Gallagher now. I'm still single, too," I said.

Josh smiled his signature smile at me. "Do you maybe want to go out next Saturday then?"

"That sounds really fun. I'd love to go out with you. Here's my number," I said, writing it down.

He grinned. "I'll pick you up outside Gallagher. We can do a redo of our first date. Dinner and a nice walk around town."

"It sounds perfect. I should get back to my friends," I replied with a smile.

"Me too. I'll see you next Saturday at six. Bye," Josh said.

I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked back to my table. "Guess who got a date next Saturday night?"

"That's awesome!" Liz cheered.

Bri smiled. "How about all of us do dinner next Friday night? Zach will be in town and he's bringing his friends so I don't want to be alone."

"Sounds good! Now we should probably head back. It's getting late," Macey said. It did not sound great! Dinner with two of my ex-boyfriends back to back. Yay. Fun weekend for Cammie. At least I had my Sunday night family dinner to keep my sanity. As we drove back, I realized how awkward it would be when I left for my date with Josh. I know Zach and I are broken up, but he's always hated Josh. I just can't see this next weekend going well.

**Hello again! I won't be able to update all weekend so I thought it should update again. I hope you like it! Thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting and in response to one of them, yes this will be a Zammie story. Please keep reviewing and I'll keep updating.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My weekend went by pretty boring after that. Nothing interesting happened until that Tuesday morning when I was called into a meeting in the teachers' lounge.

Joe stood up. "We have a very important announcement. We plan to have another exchange with Blackthorne."

"So what does that mean for the school?" Bex asked.

"And when will they be here?" Macey asked.

"They'll be here this Friday along with a few spies who participated in the last exchange to give them guidance while they're here," Joe said.

"What exactly does that mean?" Liz asked.

Joe answered, "Well, last time the boys were here they had an advisor to be in charge and help with classes." Dr. Steve. I hated him so much. "This time around four young men who the boys know will come with and assist in teaching."

I raised an eyebrow, dreading the answer to my question. "Who are they?"

"Jonas Anderson will be assisting Liz." Liz's face filled joy. I grinned at her. "Grant Newman will be with Bex." Bex looked almost as excited as Liz. She'd seen him once or twice since high school, but they never really could talk. "Nick Cross will be helping Macey." Macey rolled her eyes. Nick was a year older than us and he used to try to flirt with her, but Macey being Macey, she rejected him. Now that her and Preston had broken up, I'm pretty sure she might change her mind. "And Zachary Goode will be helping-" Bri looked so excited. "Cammie." Her face instantly fell. This was lovely. Mother and secret father standing in front of their daughter and her classmates. Someone could easily notice.

"What does them helping us entail?" I asked, very upset that I had to work calmly and rationally with Zachary Goode.

This time, Mom answered. "They'll help write lesson plans, participate in lectures and discussions, and specifically in your case, Cammie, he will help plan missions and accompany you to help monitor the students. I nodded. Yay. That was sarcastic, by the way. "Those four boys will be here after lunch, in your offices so as to not alert the girls. They can't be seen by anyone that isn't faculty. These three days are meant to work on lesson plans for the first few days. I'll give you an hour to spend with greetings and reunions." That comment was primarily directed towards Liz and Bri. "Now get to your classes."

The whole morning I felt like I was trudging through the mud. Just slowing dragging my feet through the day, dreading the minute I walked down to my office to see Zachary Goode. On my way out of the lunch room, Sam stopped me.

"What's going on, Mom?" She asked.

I stared at her with fake confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I know you. I know that you're upset right now but I don't know why," Sam answered.

"I'm perfectly fine," I replied. "Now I have a meeting to go to." I tried to walk around her but she stopped me.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, nice try. You're not. You might be busy but I'm getting the full story later." I nodded and walked off. I should've kept talking to her to stall, but I knew I had to face him.

I got in the elevator to the Sublevels and went to Sublevel 1, I walked towards my office and threw open my door, and then I saw something that shattered my heart all over again. Bri and Zach making out on my desk chair. I coughed. I liked Bri so far but the face she made at me made me hate her a little. For about three seconds, she looked incredibly smug. Zach at least had the decency to be embarassed about me seeing them.

"Sorry, Cam. You know how it is," Bri said. I did. I knew what it was like to get caught up in the moment with Zach. In her case, it ended a little better.

"Hi... Cammie," Zach said. I could sense how uncomfortable he was calling me Cammie. I was always Gallagher Girl and the fact he didn't call me that just hurt me even more. I wanted to go cry and eat ice cream and pretend none of this was happening. I might say him, but this encounter showed I'm clearly still head over heels for Zachary Goode.

I smiled. "Hi, Zach."

Bri grinned. "So, Zach, Cammie told me you were friends in high school. What did you guys do? What made you friends?"

I decided to be honest. "Truthfully, I hated Zach for a big portion of the semester. I started thinking of him as a friend when he helped me during a CoveOps mission. The beginning of my sophomore year, I snuck out into town to go on dates with a civilian. The CIA found out so I had to stop. I ran into him in town when I was stuck being mission partners with Zach and he pretended to be my boyfriend to scare Josh away."

"Josh?" Bri asked. I nodded. Wait! Crap! Now she was going to make a scene. "Is that the guy you're going on a date with this Friday?" Zach's eyes filled with rage. Good.

"He is. I'm really excited. I don't really have to lie to him anymore and we had a really good relationship. The only reason we broke up was the whole 'I go to a school for spies' thing. Now I can tell him I'm a teacher and it's totally true," I replied.

Zach glared at me and made sure Bri wasn't looking at him. "You're actually going out with him?"

"Saturday night. He's picking me up by the gates," I said with a grin. Finally. Zach felt the sting of rejection.

"That's so awesome! We need to find you something hot," Bri said excitedly.

I grinned. "Don't worry. Macey already has it picked out."

Zach chuckled. "Of course she does." I laughed with him and we both stopped abruptly. I blushed and he nervously ran his hand through his hair. Bri looked uncomfortable. "We should probably start working on our lesson plan. I'll talk to you later, Bri." I almost laughed at her face. She was so pissed.

She grabbed Zach and pulled him in for a forceful kiss, marking her territory. "Bye, Zachy." As she walked out, I burst out laughing.

"Seriously? Zachy? Are you a dog?" I asked.

Zach laughed with me. "She must be really uncomfortable with us. What kind of name is Zachy?" We were laughing so hard until we made eye contact and resumed our usual stoic expressions. "Um, back to work."

Brianna's POV

I liked Cammie. I really did. She was so sweet to me and she was friends with my fiancé. That was a pro and a con. A gorgeous, single girl friends with Zach. She's so pretty and nice and she has a history with Zach. I knew it was bad, but I had to show her he was mine.

I quick beat Cammie down to her office and before Zach could say hello, I jumped on him. I started kissing him and about a minute after, Cammie walked in with the saddest expression on her face. Her and Zach might have been friends, but she clearly liked him. Who wouldn't though?

Zach was eyeing Cammie and l knew I had to get him to stop thinking about her. I brought up her and Josh. Zach also looked very upset about her new relationship. Zach and Cammie must have been more than friends. They probably liked each other and never got together. I reluctantly left them alone, trying to plan more ways to tear them apart.

Cammie's POV

Zach and I awkwardly discussed lesson plans until he sighed. "We're not doing this."

"Doing what?" I asked, innocently, knowing full well what he was talking about.

Zach glared. "You know. This whole awkward thing. I was a jerk to you in high school and it's one of my biggest regrets. I was completely in love with you." Keyword: was. "For the first two years away from you, I couldn't think about anything else. They even kicked me off the mission and put me on a new one, hoping a change of scenery would fix things. I can't even imagine what I did to you. You didn't deserve that. Graduation day is supposed to be a fun and happy day and I destroyed yours. Can we move past this?" Not exactly. I can never move past it because our daughter is upstairs at lunch and will be down here in an hour for class.

"To be completely honest, Zach, you have no idea what I've been through since graduation. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you," I said. His face fell. "But I'm going to try. I'm going to try and put this behind me because I know it's for the best." The best for Sam.

"Cammie, I really appreciate that. I'm going to make this up to you somehow," Zach said. He should be worried about making it up to Sam, not me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I have to go get some more Evapopaper for the mission Friday. I'll meet you down here in about twenty minutes." Zach nodded and grabbed a book off my desk. I walked to my mom's office.

Sam's POV

Clearly, my mom was really upset. She was unaware, but I knew a secret passageway to her office to watch her. When I got there, I looked through the window and saw an unfamiliar man on her desk chair. He had a picture of her and Aunt Bex and was staring at Mom longingly. Sketchy.

I snuck in without him seeing and grabbed him. I quick stuck a Napotine patch on him and he collapsed in my arms. I dropped him in the chair and tied him up with rope in my mom's desk.

He woke up and said, "Who are you?" I glared the signature Morgan glare. He was clearly woozy when he said, "Cammie?"

"No and I'm asking the questions," I snapped. "Who are you? I have every right to be here."

"Don't worry. I'm able to be here, too. I'm an alumni," the man said.

I rolled my eyes. "From an all girls' school?"

"Rule number one of spying: All rules are okay to be broken," he said.

Mom walked in. "What are you telling her?"

"Who is he?" I asked, very confused.

Mom replied, "You don't always get the answers to important questions. Something I learned the hard way from him." Thanks, Mom. Be more cryptic.

"Who is this?" He asked.

Mom sighed, looking extremely uncomfortable. "Zachary Goode, meet Samantha Morgan, my daughter." I think his jaw hit the floor and his eyes shot out of their sockets.

"Your daughter?" Zach asked.

Mom nodded. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all," he quickly answered. "Just a little shocked. You look a lot a like."

"Thanks. My mom is gorgeous," I said. She rolled her eyes. My mom didn't think she was pretty but she looked like a model.

Zach smirked at my mom. "I'm aware." She blushed the deepest red I've ever seen her blush. It was kind of adorable.

"Sweetie, me and Zach have some business to attend to," Mom said.

I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of business?"

"CIA business. His fiancé, Ms. Evans, wants to see him soon so we need to get back to work," Mom answered, hinting there was nothing going on. "I'll see you later." I walked up the stairs, trying to solve the puzzle that was my mother and Zachary Goode's relationship. How was he an alumni and what was the weird flirting going on with them? And if they were so close, why was he engaged to Ms. Evans?

**Hi! I hope you all liked it. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The week went by pretty quickly with me teaching class as normal and spending a little too much of my free time with Zach Goode making lesson plans. Grant had asked Bex out finally and they would be going out on Friday. Macey was still arguing with Nick, but I think she liked him. Everytime she talked about how angry she was at him, she had a small smile gand a gleam in her eye.

It was Friday. The big day! We decided it was Gallagher's turn to embarass the boys a little so they would be tailing the boys through the mall in D.C. I brought the girls in my CoveOps class down to the helicopter and they followed me in it and sat down.

"Today, ladies, will be pretty fun. We are on our way to the mall in Washington D.C. Today, you will be practicing your tailing skills by following some highly trained operatives. As some of you might know, there is a school for boy spies. Well, today you'll tail them. Here are your subjects.

Sam's POV

I was handed my folder and saw a picture of a really hot teenage boy.

**Name: Jake Williams**

**Hair color: dark brown**

**Eye color: blue**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5' 10"**

"Oh, he's cute," my best friend, Emma, said.

I nodded. "So is yours." Her boy had green eyes and blonde hair and looked really muscular.

"Good luck. Follow them until five. If you lose them, meet up here at that time," Mom said.

We got to the mall and the tailing began. Emma and I walked around until noon, not even seeing them. We walked to lunch and before I handed over my money, another hand beat me to it.

"Don't worry. I've got it," a boy I recognized to be Jake said.

I was handed my food and I sat down with Jake next to me. "Is this your way of flirting with me?"

He grinned and shrugged. "Is it working?"

"A little bit." I smiled and he smiled right back at me.

I started looking for Emma and Jake asked, "What are you looking for?"

"My friend," I answered.

He pointed. "With my friend. So, what's your name?"

Having watched an episode of Pretty Little Liars the night before, I quickly answered, "Alison." I couldn't tell him my real name. "And yours?"

"Um, Greg," Jake said. I almost burst out laughing.

"So, what are you doing today?" I decided to bump up the flirting to keep him with me.

Cammie's POV

"Sam's getting a little flirty," Zach said. I raised an eyebrow. "Clearly, she doesn't take after you." True. The flirtiness was very much Zach. "Speaking of that, um, who's, uh, Sam's father?" I raised an eyebrow. "Just curious."

I sighed. "After we broke up, Macey dragged me to a bar and I met a random guy who wasn't a spy so he doesn't know about her and she doesn't know about him."

"Do you know his name?" Zach asked. I nodded while staring at the screen showing all the cameras following the students. "You should tell him."

My head snapped up. "Why would I?"

"I'd want to know. It's not fair to hide that. He might want kids," Zach said.

I shook my head. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't and I've checked up on him over the years. He's married. That would destroy his relationship. I've talked to Sam and she understands."

"That's really big of both you and Sam," he said.

I shrugged. "I caused it. I'll fix it."

"You're a really good mom, Cam," Zach complimented.

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"He's failing so much, though," Zach said.

I shook my head. "He's shy."

"So shy he walked up to her and bought her lunch. And really? Greg?" Zach asked while I laughed. "Sam was pretty quick on her feet. Impressive."

"So, how pissed was Bri this morning when you told her you were spending the day with me in a van?" I asked.

Zach laughed. "She doesn't know. I'm just glad she doesn't know our history. She'd flip."

"So true. Now whenever I talk to her, she seems really fake nice," I said. "It could be my imagination, but it scares me."

Zach shook his head. "Bri won't do anything stupid. She knows it would be the end of us."

"How long have you two been together?" I asked.

"We met about two years ago after high school when my mission was changed and we started dating about four years after high school," Zach said.

I smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"So, um," he scratched the back of his head. "You and Josh?" I nodded and he sighed. "He's, like, the most annoying person you could date for me I hope you know."

"We're going on one date and you can deal with it. I watched you and your fiancé kiss in my desk chair," I said.

He sighed. "How did you even see Josh?"

"At girls' night with Bri, she pointed him out to me because he was watching me so I walked over and he asked me out," I answered.

"But why?" Zach asked. "How does this random civilian get a girl like you without even trying?"

I blushed. "Well, he was my boyfriend when I was young and innocent. I miss that and he's always been the boy that saw me."

"He's not the only one," Zach said, his green orbs piercing my light blue ones.

Yes. It's super short, but I wanted to end it with a cute Zammie moment. The next chapter will be the end of the mission. I hope you liked it! Please review.


	7. Explanation

**Hi! This isn't really a chapter and I'm sorry about that but I think this story needs a little explanation. I received a review saying Zach was a jerk and that he was super OOC. **

**Firstly, I'd like to say that yes, Zach is out of character. The whole premise for the story makes him that way and I'm sorry if you don't like that. In the end, I plan to return him to actual Zach.**

**The reason I'm having Zach behave so stupidly is because if you think about Zach's past, he never had the chance to be young and stupid. Blackthorne was cruel and unnecessarily strict while at Gallagher, they could have fun. Over the years, Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Liz snuck around, bugging the headmistress office and leaving the mansion. Cammie snuck out to see Josh. She knew more about what was out there.**

**Zach, on the other hand, didn't do anything stupid. He was being a spy since a young age and never got the opportunity to mess up. That's why he broke up with Cammie. He wanted the chance to be stupid. For two years, he felt horrible. He missed her and wanted her back. Then he met Bri and he thinks he loves her because she showed him a carefree life he was never given.**

**That's all I wanted to say to explain the story. I'm sorry it's not an actual chapter I'll update soon.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam's POV

I continued walking with Jake until about four thirty.

"Oh, crap, I have to go meet my teacher at the Ruby slippers exhibit," he said. Yes! Amateur.

I batted my eyelashes. "Could I walk with you? I'm going to the Julia Child exhibit right by there."

"Well," he said, thinking about it. I impulsively grabbed him and kissed him. We started making out right there in the middle of the mall. After a few minutes, I pulled away. I began walking away. "Where are you going?"

"The Julia Child exhibit," I said innocently.

A pause. "Can I walk you there?" I grinned without turning around. Success.

"I suppose," I said with a sigh. He ran up behind me and out his arm around my waist. "So, what school do you go to?"

"Roseville high school," I answered. "We're here on a field trip. What about you?"

"Blackthorne Institute. We're also on a field trip," Jake answered. "Here's your stop. I hope you have a nice trip." I almost laughed at how lame it was.

"Okay. Bye," I said. I kissed his cheek. He walked away towards the Ruby slippers exhibit. I followed closely behind and snuck in behind my mom. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned and grinned.

"Mr. Goode, I made it. No tail," Jake said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Zach asked as I walked forward.

I smiled. "Hey, Jake. My name's actually Sam." He walked towards me slowly and grabbed me. Next thing I knew, Jake was kissing me.

He pulled away after a little and said, "Good to know, Sam. Mr. Goode, I'll be at the bus." Jake winked at me and walked away.

Cammie's POV

Shortly after Jake stunned as all, all of us Gallagher girls piled back in the van. All the girls were whispering about the cute boys they met.

"So, you all liked the nice boys from Blackthorne?" I asked. They nodded. "That's good because this semester the Blackthorne boys will be at the Gallagher Academy for an exchange." They all squealed and started talking about how awesome it would be to have boys at the school.

Shortly after we arrived at the school, the boys showed up. My mom and Joe led them to their rooms to wait for the announcement at dinner. I walked back to my office to do some last minute plans for class tomorrow.

"Well, they're allowed to walk around now that everyone knows," Macey said. I saw that all of them were in my office.

"Why are you all in my office?" I asked.

Bex shrugged. "We figured we should probably check with you about the plans for tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Jonas butted in. "Tomorrow is a town day for the students and we're supposed to watch them. We figured we'd do something as a group."

I blushed. "Oh, I don't know what you guys are doing but I'm busy. You guys can go on, like, a group date or something."

Nick grinned and Macey glared. "Gross. But why are you busy?"

"Seriously? So disappointed in your spy skills. Notice things, ladies," I said in my best impression of Joe Solomon.

They laughed but Liz asked, "No, seriously, why are you busy?"

Zach answered for me, glaring. "She has her date with Josh."

"Ooh, the civilian, right?" Nick asked.

"The one who broke up Cammie and Zach's kiss? Oh, he was pissed that night-" Grant began but dragged off noticing everyone's expressions.

Bri glared at Zach but then turned to me. "So, you lied?"

"Well-" I began.

"No. You're a liar. I thought we were friends," Bri practically screamed.

"Yeah. I was trying to be your friend. Friends protect friends from things they don't need to know," I snapped.

Bri laughed bitterly. "I didn't need to know or you didn't want me to know? You just wanted to steal him back."

"Trust me, I have no interest in Zachary Goode." Zach looked hurt.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really."

"Then why'd you lie?"

"Because the thought of me being friends with him made you incredibly jealous. I might not be his girlfriend anymore, but I still want him to have a nice life and you seem to make him happy. I didn't want to make this a difficult semester for any of us."

"So, you wanted things to be easy?"

"Yes. Now you'll bother us whenever I have to work with him. That's all I plan to do with him. Work. You have nothing to be upset about."

"Oh, so you think you're so great that I must be jealous of you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not. I just can tell you're jealous."

Her eyes filled with rage. "I'm not jealous! I just can see you trying to make a move on my fiancé!"

"Bri, calm down," Zach said calmly.

"No! You lied to me! How can I trust you? I want to know everything about your relationship with this skanky bitch."

Zach opened his mouth, but I cut him off. "What do you want to know? That his first kiss ever was with me up in that grand hall? Or that we fought together for years to take down a terrorist organization? That when we were undercover I ended up pressed against him in a collapsible bed or that we made out outside of Blackthorne before a life threatening mission? That he asked me to run away with him but I said no and ran away alone only to come back with no memory and no friends except him? That he was the only one I had in the darkest time of my life? That on my graduation day he dumped me? Oh, wait. You want relationship details. Tomorrow in town, remember I walked those streets with him on countless dates and that I was the first girl he ever said I love you to underneath the gazebo in town. And when you go to sleep tonight in the same bed with him, remember the night he told me he loved me we went back to the room you're staying in now and we took each other's virginities."

Everyone had a different expression on their face. Bri was enraged, Nick was shocked, Jonas was uncomfortable, Liz was embarassed, Grant looked slightly pleased at Bri's reaction, Macey was impressed, and Bex was proud. But one expression I'll never forget. The look of complete and utter despair on Zachary Goode's face. All I could do was run away.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zach's POV

I looked around the room and fled. Bex went after Cammie and as I walked away, I realized Grant was following me. I stopped when I reached a secret passageway near the elevator out of Sublevel 1.

"Wow, Cammie can give a speech," Grant said. I turned and glared. "What? Bri seriously deserved that. No offense or anything, but she's being a bitch."

"Well, I lied to her," I replied, defending her.

Grant sighed. "Seriously, you shouldn't have to defend her all the time. Anytime you're around any other girl, she flips out. You need to talk to her and have her fix it or dump her."

"I thought this was supposed to be making me feel better," I said, feeling a little crabby.

Grant said, "Want to hear something that will make you happy?" I nodded. "Cammie's single!" I just rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me! She's the best girl you were ever with and you love her way more than you'll ever love Bri or anyone else. You've already wasted sixteen years not being with her. Don't waste anymore."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," I replied angrily.

Grant just rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Even if I did have feelings for Cammie, I'm engaged and she has a daughter with who knows who."

"If a girl you don't love and a daughter you would secretly love to have are stopping you from being with the women you love, you need to think about your life decisions. I'm going to town with Bex tonight so you do what you have to do," Grant said before walking away. I had no idea what to do.

Cammie's POV

I was crying in my bedroom, trying to stay away from everyone else. Why did Zach have to come back? He just made my life so much more complicated.

I was done worrying about him. I was going to worry about myself and my date with Josh. I got in the shower and dried then curled my hair. I went to bed, excited for what was ahead of me.

The next morning, I got dressed in a pink maxi dress and brown boots to try and blend in because it was nice and sunny outside. I combed through my curly hair and headed to breakfast. I sat by Bex and noticed Zach and Bri were missing.

"Where are they?" I asked.

Grant shrugged. "I yelled at Zach yesterday and haven't seem him since."

"Bri ran away after Zach left and I'm pretty sure she locked herself in her classroom," Jonas added. "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm just done. I'm done with Zach. I'm done with Bri. I'm done with being upset about something I can't change and I refuse to waste anymore of my life on any sort of feelings towards Zachary Goode," I responded honestly.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. We're going to get in the vans and head into town," my mom announced. I texted Josh letting him know I would meet him at the gazebo in 15 minutes. When I got off the van I hustled to the town square and saw Josh smiling with his hands in his pockets and I felt like I was 15 again.

"I thought we could relive our first date," Josh said with a smile.

I grinned. "That sounds like exactly what I need right now." Josh led me to the diner that was the location of the most carefree night of my high school experience. We sat and Josh ordered us each a burger, just like last time. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Josh replied.

A head popped over the booth. "You know what I miss? You breaking up with Cammie because she lied to you. Cammie has a daughter. Do with that what you will."

"Zach!" I said.

"Really, Cammie?" Josh asked and I nodded.

Zach grinned. "See! You're new girlfriend's a slut!"

Grant walked over. "Dude, back off."

Zach got in Josh's face. "She's a pathetic, lying slut and you know it." And fists were flying. Surprisingly, not Zach's. Josh. Zach's nose was bleeding and was probably broken.

Josh triumphantly said, "No. You're pathetic for insulting and harassing her." Zach grabbed him by the collar and pushed him to the wall.

"Want to say that again?" He snarled.

"Zach, why are you doing this?" I was almost in tears.

His face softened and then hardened again. "Bri dumped me because of you. I'm alone again."

Bex walked up. "Zach, just let him go. Now." Zach dropped Josh to the ground and stormed out.

I sat down and hugged Josh. "Are you okay?"

All Josh did was smile and say, "My hand hurts a little. Can we go to the pharmacy?" I laughed and nodded, dragging him with me. I mouthed a thank you to Bex and Grant.

**Jake's POV**

I was finally on a date with Sam. She was gorgeous and smart and talented. I could feel myself falling for her already. As we walked by an alley I saw Mr. Goode heading down it looking really upset.

"Can you wait a second for me, Sam?" I asked. She nodded and watched me follow him. "Mr. Goode, are you okay?"

"Not really," he mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

Mr. Goode sighed. "I'm just realizing I haven't made a good decision since I was 18 years old. All of the mistakes I've made are piling up and I just feel confused."

"If you want my advice, you don't seem confused. You seem like you don't want to accept what's in front of you," I replied.

He smiled. "I think so too but I'm not so sure it's that simple."

"Well, I think if anyone can figure it out, it's you. You can talk to me whenever you need to," I said in an attempt to comfort him.

Mr. Goode grinned. "Thanks, Jake. Now, get back to Sam. I hope it works out and don't make the same mistakes I did."

"You and Ms. Morgan?" I asked smiling.

"Shut up," he said laughing. "I've got to go. Have fun." I walked over to Sam and kissed her.

She smiled. "What was that for?"

"I just really like you and don't want you to forget that," I replied, shrugging.

Sam laughed. "Come on. We're going to miss the movie."

Chapter 8


	10. Authors note

Hi. I'm sorry this isn't an actual chapter but I've been crazy busy! I'm almost done with my chapter but I'm very upset. If any of you have seen the story Daddy Zach, you know it is a copy of this one! The author never asked me if it was okay if they stole my work and I'm really upset. Can you all send reviews asking it to be taken down? Thanks.


End file.
